


Merry Christmas, Mr.Narcissus

by HIYOMI



Series: Holiday Fantasy [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIYOMI/pseuds/HIYOMI
Summary: 直到沒有任何能夠拖延時間的話語可說，尼爾才願意承認他情歸何處。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Holiday Fantasy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059383
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas, Mr.Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> 勉強、應該算是PWP，與《Holly Christmas》的劇情依然有某些程度的連結。  
> BGM：Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence - FYI

「事先聲明，我向來不是這麼主動的一方。」

我在脫去上衣的時候說道，未開暖氣的室內使我的肌膚表面起了疙瘩，平安夜當晚氣溫驟降，低溫特報說得一點也沒錯。

「我也不總是初次見面就上床的那種人。」

男人的手指一路劃過我鎖骨隆起的線條，停在胸前微微的凹陷處，像是有一道看不見的水流在那匯集。如果不是因為他這個舉動我也不會注意到，自己的胸口正劇烈起伏著，與不斷加速的心跳結合成惱人的節奏。

約莫兩個小時前，我才在學校附近的漢堡王認識這名男子，當我要咬下第一口辣味華堡時，他端著一杯飲料向我走來。「我注意到你在讀的資料，方便請教一下嗎？」，他穿著以高級棉料織成的紺色襯衫，更顯得搭訕方式的不入流。「當然，請坐。」真不敢相信我竟然會這麼說。

「那麼，接下來該怎麼辦？」我盯著他，眼角紋路的末端是一雙漂亮的深色眼睛，兩個黑洞，世界上沒有任何物質能逃過它的吸引，就連愛因斯坦最愛的光也不行。

「我也不知道，順其自然吧。」他的一雙手掌在我的胸膛四周游移，彷彿我是一座尚未完成的油土塑像，或者───「你的身體好冰。」，對他而言我不過是與這空間同化的一抹冷白水泥牆。

此時不由自主的哆嗦證明，我到底是由血肉構成的有機體，當我想撿起丟棄在地上的衣料時，他已經把我圈入臂彎之中。狹窄的空間壓縮了我能做決斷的時間，幾乎是一秒內我湊近了他。

「你發楞了。」他巧妙地閃避我的吻，然後趁機將圈圈的範圍縮得更小。

「是你還沒進入狀況。」我再度望向他漆黑的眼眸，這次是如同尼采那句老掉牙的形容，然而在那深淵之中我看見了我自己．．．

宛如中了某種魔咒，我猛然抱住他將我們摔到鋪了薄墊的地板上。皮帶金屬扣頭碰撞的清脆聲響喚醒沉睡許久的慾望，我已經有一段時間缺乏做愛對象，且自埋首於畢業論文起，連自慰也嫌麻煩。

解開礙事的皮帶花了約十秒的時間、扯掉他粗重的斜紋布長褲又花掉二十秒鐘，再各自剝掉我們身上剩餘的衣物才終於裸裎相見。跨坐在男人身上俯視著他，我的膚色與他的形成強烈對比，我像是種在泥地上一株蒼白的苗。我的掌心托撫他厚實的胸肌，指尖撥弄著兩個乳頭，輕挑且快速，接著彎下腰舔舐我的掌中玩物，整個過程大概三分鐘，直到抬眼發現他也看著我。

是時候了，於是我問：「用我準備的保險套可以嗎？」。

他點頭。我伸手探入床底搜出一把保險套，抹掉上面的灰塵，此時他笑了一聲：「沒過期吧？」，「去年買的，效期五年內，放心。」我說。

「用嘴幫我戴上？」我撕開包裝的時候他理所當然地提出要求，眼神天真的像個孩子。

「說『請』我就幫你。」我提醒他，畢竟我可不是慣壞他的那個人。

「我的錯。不好意思，請你用嘴巴幫我戴套好嗎，謝謝。」他以略嫌浮誇的語調表達歉意。

我笑著咬起橡膠頂端覆蓋在他的性器上，繼以舌頭抵住馬眼，靠著嘴唇把套子往下推，巨大的異物感使喉頭的肌肉感到酸澀，於是我又退出一點、稍吸口氣之後再將整根含入口中。來回幾趟的吸允卻離套到底還是有一點點差距實在令人洩氣，最終索性用手完成這項任務。

「趕時間？」他語帶嘲諷。等我重新跪坐在他身上，已然硬挺的充血陰莖抵著我的穴口。

「這就要看了，我時間很彈性的，長短通常取決───」對方不等我說完就一把壓住我的大腿將陰莖刺入我體內。

「全濕透了。」他以不引人遐想的語氣陳述，因為情色的現實體現在我身上。

我將手臂撐在背後好弓起上身，扭動腰肢主導著節奏。後穴以不曾有過的規模擴張、刺激著，起初感覺有點疼痛，卻很快就讓從脊椎底部竄升腦門的酥麻快感取代，我原本規律而緩慢的擺動，也逐漸亂了方寸。

同時，那男人握住我的性器，以我自瀆時習慣的方式與力道上下套弄著，當他灼熱的手心摩擦到上緣冠狀溝槽的時候我幾乎忍不住嘣出呻吟。

「忍住。」他一手貼住我的唇，我便順勢將他的食指舔入口中然後咬住它。

他怎能對我的身體如此了解？就在我困惑地當下，也受夠了男人恣意的玩弄，倏忽抬起臀部坐到他面前，伸出右腳踩壓著他依舊挺然的陰莖，「忍住。」我說，有如一隻活該被殺死的知更鳥。

男人隨即攫住我的小腿拉到他身下，接著分開我的雙腳，挺腰，再次進入。

他先是緩慢地摩擦肉壁，刻意讓陰莖翻攪著我的密道，「你真緊．．．」說完，他開始大動作來回抽送，而且一次比一次用力。

兩具肉體相互碰撞是一種官能的凌遲，我只能閉緊雙眼，痛苦地享樂。

「睜開眼睛，你自己來。」他鼓勵著。

我看向下腹，半透明的體液不停自彎月般的裂口滲出。聽從他的話，我配合著他幹我的韻律操弄著自己的陰莖，溫暖液體漸漸漫過指間流洩在恥毛周圍。

儘管沒有誇張的嘶吼或尖叫，淫蕩的氛圍仍然充斥在我們沉重的喘息之間。我繃著大腿把男人緊緊纏繞，抽插的頻率越來越快，呼吸也變的越加紊亂，我知道離終點不遠了，因此更深怕要是一放開他，迷失方向的就會是兩個人，在最後一次猛烈突進之後，我們同時釋放。

濁白的精液濺了我滿手，還有些射在男人的側腹。不堪的畫面都被他低頭一覽無遺，我朝他露出尷尬的笑容，他則毫不在意地揚起嘴角。這是一個完事後親吻的好時機，但他只是越過我拎起襯衫，就他俯身的那一刻，我又從他瞳孔裡的黑洞看見自己，而我也早該注意到，那不過是一片外形模糊的倒影，或許那根本不是我。

當我從浴室裡走出來，他已經準備要離開了。穿戴整齊的像來時一樣坐在床沿，我倚在牆面看著他。

「你現在就要走了？」

「我得去一位朋友家，我們約好每年聖誕節都會去他家吃晚餐。」

的確，掛鐘顯示的時間是凌晨十二點半。時針與分針在同一條直線上交錯而行，將今日性愛的歡愉倒轉為昨晚放浪的餘韻。

「他是住在火星上嗎？」

「是啊，我還要趕去NASA搭火箭。」

「真嫉妒他，有你這麼好的朋友。」

「不過今年是我最後一次赴約了。」

「為什麼？」

「下次見面再告訴你。」

「下次具體是什麼時候？」

「不知道，順其自然吧。」

「順其自然。」

直到沒有任何能夠拖延時間的話語可說，我才願意承認我愛他。

我走到的書架前，取下小時候父母送給我的聖誕禮物：一本《時間簡史》遞到他手中，「以防你的火星之旅枯燥乏味，聖誕快樂。」

他起身走向門外，關上房門之際，他悄聲說：「聖誕快樂，尼爾。」

原本轉身打算進入小廚房隨便拿一瓶酒把自己灌醉的我，打開大門衝到走廊上，而他早就不在這裡了。

我竟然忘了詢問令我一見鍾情之人的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完Holly Christmas無一日不受幻肢(良心)的譴責：「天底下有哪對情侶聖誕佳節的夜晚不打炮？」  
> 於是又有了這篇故事。


End file.
